Nyran
"'The World is a great place and worth defending.' I agree with that last part." ''-Nyran Altair'' Nyran, otherwise known as MidKnightNyran, KamenRiderNyran, or Nyran Altair, is member and Unofficial Second-In-Command of the CHC. Nyran is only an okay MOCist, but folks say he has a keen sense of shape, proportion, as well as an odd obsession with lateral bicep movement. A man of many tastes, Nyran is a big fan of Transformers, Kamen Rider, and the works of Genndy Tartakovsky among other cartoons. Not only is Nyran the second most popular user on the Message Boards behind USER, but he is also a part of the TTV Mod Squad, which he affectionately calls "the message board garbage men." Matt claims that he "couldn't see the cliffhorse crew without Nyran." Though he hasn't been in very many videos, he has done a lot behind the scenes dealing with TTV Members and other such incidents. About Nyran Nyran Altair began his experience on the Bionicle community through the Youtube Community of 08 and 09. While he never made any content there, he was an avid watcher who stayed on top of the goings on and the like. He was rumored as having been under the username Ultimatejalafan35. Nothing is confirmed Afterwards, when the Biotube community fell out, he stopped keeping up, but retained his MOCing prowess and interest in the fiction. Recently though, Nyran had discovered the TTV Podcast and the Pandemic Panda group, resulting in something a of a rediscovery of the community, culminating in 2014 when he joined the TTV Mesage Boards August 8th of that year. He is a founding member of the CHC Podcast. Abilities and Traits Nyran's various personas posess a variety of different Abilities. However, they typically share the same personality traits, such as believing in the right thing, yet posessing a bitterness towards the world. They are most often boring, typically being the "stop having fun guys" guy, and being all around intolerant of a good array of jokes. Abilities Vary betwen Fictional Nyran Personas/Incarnations. They are as follows: Nyran the VEC Mechanoid, his primary persona, as represented by the artwork done by DeviantKirigishi, posesses an enhanced memory capacity, as well as assorted gadgetry throughout his body such as finger beams, and other such tools. Thrusters are placed within his feet, but due to not being aerodynamic in the slightest, he cannot use them to fly properly. Nyran's Minecraft self has standard abilities, with the only thing changing between the three being aesthetics. Nyran's favorite Block to use is Prismaurine Brick. The Nyran Cat can fly, and exudes a rainbow trail upon movement. It can also emit a sonic weapon that, while harmless, is extremely annoying. His body is also made of pastrey. Kamen Rider Nyran has in his posession the N Alpha Driver, as well as 5 Aura Jewels, allowing him to Henshin into his armored form. His Jumping, Kicking, and Punching strength is increased, as is his durability and speed. This incarnation has five different Base Forms *Sword Aura- This form, Purple in color with Green compound eyes, focuses Primarily on Physical Attacks and Speed *Shield Aura- This form, Blue in color with Silver compound eyes, focuses on Physical Defense and Special Defense *Pike Aura-This form, Yellow in color with Red compound eyes, focuses on Special Attack and Attack. *Arrow Aura-This form, Green in color with Purple compound eyes, focuses on Special Attack and Speed *Axe Aura-This form, Red in color with Yellow compound eyes, focuses primarily on Physical Defense and Physical Attack Nyran the Sour Knight relies heavily on his magic and tech-based abilities, culminating in various powers of banishment, sealing, and terraforming itself on the realm of TTV. Nyran the MU Inhabitant, as a Toa of Shadow, can Create, Control, and Absorb Shadow Energy. He can merge his powers with those of 5 other Toa(provided none are Toa of Light) to create a Toa Seal. Weapons and Tools Nyran the VEC has no external tools outside a single rapier. Everything else is built-in equipment Nyran's Minecraft form primarily uses Swords, Picks, Axes, and Shovels of Iron more than anything else. In addition, when blessed with the powers of Creativity, he can use a variety of blocks spawned from the Source itself. His favorites to use are Prismaurine Brick, Stone Bricks, and Glowstone. Nyran the Kamen Rider has tools varying on his form. His default Castle Form uses a Rapier called the Kikuisamune. His five other forms are as follows: *Sword Aura advocates a large Broadsword known as the Rhisnyr. *Shield Aura grants him a Circular Shield called the Fujin Luna *Pike Form is equipped with the Atrotho Pike *Arrow Form beguiles foes with the Bow of Zephyius *Axe form mightily wields the Battle Axe Themillo Nyran the Sour Knight is equipped with the Blade Excalemon and his Magic Mod Shield. Both of these are used to channel his magics over the realm of TTV's Boards. A third, mysterious piece of his arsenal that few know about, for he seldom uses, is the Lime Lance, which pierces armor and rids things from the very existence of the realm. As an MU Inhabitant, Toa Nyran weilds his Toa Tool, a Broadsword that can channel Elemental Energy, as well as the Kanohi Kakama, the Great Mask of Speed Trivia *Nyran was the second CHC Member to be promoted to Moderator on the TTV Message Boards *Nyran is a big fan of Transformers with Brian, and is the sole Tokusatsu fan (Despite primarily having an interest in Kamen Rider/Power Rangers over such shows as Super Sentai/Ultraman/Godzilla) on the CHC Group. *Nyran is the most vocal member of a general disgust for Matt. Gallery GSAR-Nyran zps8f74421c.png|Nyran as drawn by DeviantKirigishi of deviantArt Gatakiriba_minecraft_skin-4208232.jpg|Nyran's first Minecraft Skin, represented by Kamen Rider OOO's Gatakiriba form BarronBananaArms_minecraft_skin-6591275.jpg|Nyran's second Minecraft Skin, represented by Kamen Rider Baron's Banana Arms _minecraft_skin-4596440.jpg|Nyran's third and most recent Minecraft Skin, represented by Kamen Rider Knight's Survive Form Castle skin thinf.png|A Minecraft Skin based on Nyran's very own Kamen Rider persona Nyaran Cat.png|A mashup dubbed the "Nyran Cat" a fusion of the Nyan Cat and Nyran KR Nyran- Concept WIP1.jpg|Early Concept Art for Nyran's own Kamen Rider form done by CompleteZero, on deviantArt and the TTV Message Boards krncprelim.png|3 different Head concepts for what would become Kamen Rider Nyran. Kamen Nyder (1).JPG|Mostly Full body working art of Nyran's Kamen Rider Alter Ego. GETTING THERE.JPG|Another step in the Kamen Rider Nyran art process Kamen Nyder (FINALLY).JPG|Additional Kamen Rider Nyran concept work henshin_____kamen_rider_nyran__by_complete_zero-d87tdir.jpg|The finalized art of Kamen Rider Nyran's Castle Form. HipsterNyran.png|A depiction of Nyran's Hipster Persona. dMePHNU.png|Nyran's Sour Knight Moderator Alter Ego, as drawn by Political_Slime. Picture drump 001.JPG|Nyran's MU incarnation. As a Matoran Picture drump 010.JPG|Nyran's MU version, as a Toa APPEARS IN THE FOLLOWING VIDEOS Add some Kamen Rider Nyran episodes Plz m8s. Category:Beef's only friends Category:Kamen Riders Category:Members Category:Gods